


And purple moons (Oh sacred night)

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Shane Madej, Snowbound in a Haunted Hotel, haunted hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “You could have checked the weather too, you know,” Shane replied, perfectly reasonably, he thought. “It’s notallmy fault.”





	And purple moons (Oh sacred night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

> The title is from the song "Wake Up Dolores" by Los Lobos.

“I _told_ you this was a bad idea!”

Shane rolled his eyes at Ryan’s theatrics. They were getting old fast, and according to the battery operated radio — the only thing they had now that the snow had knocked out the electricity — there wasn’t much of a chance of them getting to leave for at least another day.

“How was I supposed to know we’d get snowed in?” he asked.

“Uh, check the weather, maybe?” Ryan said, and yeah, he was really pouting now. It might’ve been cute in any other situation. “There’s no way this big storm wasn’t on the radar!”

“You could have checked the weather too, you know,” Shane replied, perfectly reasonably, he thought. “It’s not _all_ my fault.”

“Oh, it is absolutely your fault.” Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, getting that mulish look on his face that Shane knew very well by now. “I didn’t want to stay the night at this stupid haunted hotel in the first place. Just the morning shoot would have been _fine_.”

Shane sighed, then reached out to pull Ryan toward him. Ryan struggled for a moment, but finally relaxed against him, pouting even more. Shane pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then pulled back enough to look Ryan in the eyes.

“I know, I know,” he said. “But hey, look on the bright side. This gives us a great excuse to stay in bed all day.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, but Shane could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Alright, fine,” he finally relented. “But you’re gonna pay for getting us stuck here, Madej. Especially if I hear any of those ghosts tonight.”

Shane just grinned, and pulled Ryan toward the bed. “I’ll take that.”


End file.
